The Day Derek Hale become the One
by TheOneNicoCaredForMostPercy
Summary: Kid!fic. The real reason Stiles knew who Derek was that day in the woods, because it had always been Derek, ever since he was a helpless little kid getting run down by bullies on the playground. The day he feel in love with Derek Hale and knew he was the one.


**Summary: The real reason Stiles knew who Derek was that day in the woods, because it had always been Derek, ever since he was a helpless little kid getting run down by bullies on the playground.**

**Just a short little fic about how Stiles fell in love with Derek when they were kids.**

**It's never been exactly confirmed, at least I don't think, but in this fic Derek is four years older than Scott and Stiles. Derek was in fifth grade and Stiles was in first.**

Stiles has learned that his words were his best defense against bullies, the only problem being that most bullies were too stupid to understand half of the words coming out of his mouth. Which just made them angrier, claiming that Stiles was trying to make them look stupid. And for the record Stiles wasn't trying to do anything, they made themselves look stupid.

Usually he had Scott there to help him get the bullies off his tail, but Scott was sick and he was left the scamper around the playground quickly, trying to avoid the bullies who seemed to get bigger and uglier every single day. At the moment Stiles was curled up in one of those tubes that people crawled through on their knees, the bullies were too big to fit threw and Stiles sat in the middle of one, knees up, wincing as they pocked him with sticks they had found on the ground behind the swings.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to just sit there for the last thirty minutes of recess Stiles grabbed one of the branches and slammed it into one of the kids stomach's making him fall down and Stiles quickly scampered out and ran, but not before swiftly kicking the kid where the sun didn't fucking shine. The little boy squealed in pain, one of the other kids staying behind to help his friend. But two others were only yards behind them, there pale faces red with rage.

Where the hell where the teachers? Wasn't this there job?

Whatever his teacher was a total meanie anyways. Mommy agreed with him.

Daddy didn't say anything about her because he was the Sherriff, he couldn't say anything mean unless they were a bad guy. And as much as Stiles insisted his teacher certainly was a bad guy, his dad didn't seem to agree with him.

The kids were chasing him, cornering him into the back of the playground where there was several long stretches of grass and some trees where no one was playing.

One caught up with him and tackled him right to the ground, knocking the air right out of lungs and making him gasp for hair when he was pushed onto his back, one got behind him to hold his arms and the other was getting ready to punch him- the wrong way mind you, his daddy had taught him how to throw a punch, you weren't supposed to tuck your thumb in, but Stiles wasn't going to share that piece of information- but they were interrupted by a mass of black and gray jumping down from a tree and scowling down at them.

"Leave him alone, you jerks."

The two bullies gasped at the 'swear' word that had slipped from the fifth graders mouth. Stiles was just impressed, glad he wasn't the only kid who had a colorful vocabulary.

"Why should we?" the one holding his arms said, though he looked obviously hesitant, this kid was a lot older than them. Four years older. He was a big kid and well…they were six.

"Because his dad's the Sherriff, and I'll knock you out if you don't." the ten year old snapped, his little fist turning into a ball at his side.

Stiles looked up at his hero, his little heart melting. This boy was the prettiest thing he had ever seen, black as night hair that fell into his eyes, such pretty pretty eyes, bright green like the plants in mommy's garden. Pale skin that was flushed at the cheeks, and pretty lips pulled back to reveal bright white teeth.

"Where six, the Sherriff can't put us in jail," his attacker said, nose in the hair.

The boy paused for a moment, and then just as quickly punched the kid right on the noise, he cried out and fell to the ground, holding his nose that was gushing blood. The guy holding his arms got up and booked it back to the playground, shaking in fear.

The boy hailed the other kid up and sneered in his face, "You fell down, right?"

Hesitantly the bully nodded.

"You should go see the nurse for that shouldn't you?

The bully nodded again. The dark haired beauty dropped him and he sprinted away, holding his gushing nose as he tried not to choke on all the blood. His hero offered him a hand and he took it.

"Thank you so much," Stiles gushed.

The boy smiled softly at him. "No problem. I have a lot of older siblings and cousins so uh…I hate people like that."

Stiles little heart hammered in his chest, his tiny palms slicked with sweat. "I…I'm Genim. But…you can call me Stiles. I like being called Stiles. Because-"

"People make fun of your name?" He guessed.

Stiles nodded.

"You shouldn't let them bother you. You have a beautiful name. Its unique, like the best things are."

Stiles almost fainted, did he...could he…be implying that he was unique? That he was beautiful? Stiles nipped at his lower lip, trying to diminish the thought as his heart pounded so hard his ribs hurt, literally hurt.

"I…what's your name?" he blurted out as the boy turned to walk away.

The boy looked over his shoulder and flashed a grin. "Derek Hale." And then he walked away.

Stiles was left standing there, staring after Derek, his heart pounding with feelings he had never experienced before, not like this. His head spinning with the fact someone at school had cared besides Scott, feeling lightheaded by just all the thoughts that were swimming inside his head, his mouth burning with all the things he had wished he had said. His body aching with the movement he craved to make towards the older boy.

That was the day Genim Stilinski fell in love with Derek Hale.

**Short and kind of stupid.**

**Let me know if I should turn this into something more.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
